Happy Ending
by MsCaptainSwan
Summary: Él es un hombre de ciencia, pero cuando esta con ella no puede encontrar otra explicación a lo que está comenzando a sentir más que la magia. Porque Caperucita Roja lo ha hechizado y él no quiere salir de ese hechizo. Víctor/Ruby. Frankenwolf. One-shot


**Happy Ending**

**Summary:** Él es un hombre de ciencia, pero cuando esta con ella no puede encontrar otra explicación a lo que está comenzando a sentir más que la magia. Porque Caperucita Roja lo ha hechizado y él no quiere salir de ese hechizo.

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenece. _**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.**_

_Para __**Graystone**__, espero que te guste :)._

-R&V-

Mira hacia la barra donde se encuentra la muchacha de cabellos oscuros sirviendo unas bebidas, y no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. ¡Mierda! Se siente como un jodido adolescente en su primera cita. No es como si fuera nuevo en eso pero tampoco es el hombre más experimentado, –al menos antes de la maldición- tampoco es la primera cita que tiene con ella, sin embargo sabe que algo va a cambiar pronto.

Han estado saliendo por varias semanas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente que su vida tiene un poco de color, _ella _le está dando color a su vida.

Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro del Doctor.

Por primera vez su vida no es de color gris, después de lo de su hermano no pensó que podría encontrar algún motivo para ver la vida de otra forma. Sin embargo y sin proponérselo lo había encontrado en Ruby.

¡Quién lo diría! Caperucita Roja y el Doctor Frankenstein juntos. Rojo y gris combinando de una forma que nunca pensó que fuera posible. Cuando se encontraban bajo la maldición por supuesto que le había parecido atractiva; piernas largas, cabello oscuro, ojos grises que parecían saber algo que los demás no y una sonrisa malditamente sexy… ¿A qué hombre no le parecería atractiva? Pero solo era algo superficial, algo que no pasaría más allá de una noche de pasión. Y aún después de que la maldición se rompiera y recuperara sus recuerdos, la atracción que sentía por la chica de la capa roja no dejaba de ser simplemente física.

Hasta que lo salvó.

"_Regina pensó que nos estaba castigando borrando quienes éramos. Pero creo que subestimo toda la mierda que queríamos olvidar."_

"_Nos dio una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, y voy a tomarla y… creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo"_

Como el Doctor Frankenstein su principal interés siempre había sido la ciencia, descubrir y hacer cosas que hicieran que su nombre prevaleciera a través de los años. Salir con alguien nunca estuvo entre sus planes. Solo vivía por y para la ciencia y nada más importaba.

Por el contrario, como el Doctor Whale una de las cosas más importantes era siempre tener alguna compañía femenina. Nada que fuera serio. Nada de pensar en formar una familia con alguien, pero si pasarla bien.

Pero tal y como Ruby se lo había dicho, ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Puede ser una mezcla entre el Doctor Frankenstein y el Doctor Whale. En Storybrooke puede ser solamente Víctor.

Y como tal no quiere apresurar las cosas con Ruby, quiere conocerla, quiere saber lo que la hace reír y lo que la hace llorar, quiere conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre ella, quiere estar con ella en las noches de luna llena…

Aunque aún no la ha besado, sabe que es solo cuestión tiempo para que por fin pueda descubrir el sabor de sus labios. Y quien sabe tal vez esta noche puede que lo haga.

La muchacha se da cuenta de la presencia del Doctor y lo saluda desde el otro lado de la barra con entusiasmo.

-Solo tengo que cambiarme y nos vamos ¿Está bien?

El Doctor asiente. Todos los nervios y dudas desaparecen cuando ella le sonríe.

Casi veinte minutos después la muchacha aparece ataviada en un saco rojo, tacones del mismo color y con el cabello suelto.

El rubio se queda embelesado y está seguro que tiene una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

La morena se ríe ante la reacción del Doctor, lo toma del brazo, se despide de su abuela, quien le da una mirada de advertencia al hombre (por alguna razón lo sigue viendo como el mujeriego de Storybrooke) y salen del Granny's.

La cena pasa rápido entre risas y anécdotas acerca de ella y Blancanieves, de cómo se la ayudo a ella y al Príncipe a recuperar el reino y por todas las aventuras y problemas por los que tuvieron que pasar.

Y aunque es algo tonto, Víctor no puede evitar sentir celos de la mejor amiga de Caperucita y no puede evitar preguntarse si hablara con su amiga o con cualquier otra persona de él con la misma emoción y alegría.

Ruby nota el cambio del Doctor y su mirada se torna preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo Víctor?

El rubio la observa detenidamente y siente como su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza.

Él es un hombre de ciencia, pero cuando esta con ella no puede encontrar otra explicación a lo que está comenzando a sentir más que la magia. Porque Caperucita Roja lo ha hechizado y él no quiere salir de ese hechizo.

Después de unos segundos él niega con la cabeza. Sin embargo Ruby lo sigue observando con preocupación.

-No es nada. Todo está bien.- Y le sonríe

Eso parece calmar a la muchacha y le sonríe de regreso.

Piden la cuenta y salen del pequeño restaurante italiano.

Esta vez es él quien entrelaza su mano con el de la morena. Ella lo mira sorprendida porque él no es la persona más expresiva, pero no dice nada, porque sentir su mano entrelazada con la de ella le provoca una serie de emociones que hace mucho no experimenta. No desde Peter.

Caminan en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro. La muchacha se detiene repentinamente. La luna iluminándolos, aunque esa noche no hay luna llena, esta brilla con intensidad.

-Cuéntame más sobre tu hermano.- le dice de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

Los ojos grises de Ruby brillan con curiosidad. Él la observa no muy seguro y aparta la mirada de ella. Hablar de su hermano es algo delicado y doloroso. La observa de nuevo y sabe que está perdido porque no puede negarle nada cuando lo ve de aquella forma tan tierna.

Deja escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Él era…es -se corrige, porque a pesar de lo que había pasado su hermano aún sigue con vida- una de las mejores personas que conozco. La mayoría de las veces parece que él es mi hermano mayor. Siempre se preocupa por mí más que por él mismo. Nuestro padre siempre lo prefirió a él pero él siempre se encargaba de hacerme sentir bien y no permitía que eso me afectara.

Cuando éramos niños yo me la pasaba buscando alguna forma de experimentar o descubrir cosas nuevas, nuestro padre solía enojarse por eso, pero mi hermano veía lo feliz que eso me hacía y siempre me cubría. Tiene un don para caerle bien a la gente. Seguramente se llevarían bien.

Ruby le sonríe con dulzura y asiente con energía.

-Estoy segura que encontrarás una forma para que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

Se lo dice con tanta seguridad que le cree. Y viéndola sonreírle de ese modo, le provoca que vuelva a tener la esperanza de que algún día podrá tener a su hermano de vuelta.

En su mundo el gris es el color que predomina, sin embargo este mundo está lleno de colores brillantes, pero ninguno tan brillante como el rojo.

Rojo como la sangre.

Rojo como los corazones que suelen vender para San Valentín.

Rojo como el color de los labios de Ruby.

El hombre no puede apartar la mirada de los labios de ella.

El corazón de la muchacha late con fuerza porque sabe lo que está a punto de pasar, algo que ansía desde hace mucho tiempo. Puede sentir el aliento de Víctor chocar contra su cara, puede oler la loción del Doctor y cierra los ojos por inercia.

Él la observa antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos, las largas pestañas, su nariz pequeña y la boca entreabierta. Toda ella es perfecta.

Por fin captura sus labios. Ella sabe a fresa. Dulce y adictiva.

Siente una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su corazón nunca ha latido tan fuerte como ahora y siente que en cualquier momento se saldrá de su pecho.

Y por primera vez cree en lo que Rumpelstilskin le ha dicho. Por primera vez siente que la magia es real.

Puede sentir la magia recorrer todo su cuerpo llenándolo de una calidez que nunca ha sentido y está seguro que así es como el verdadero amor se siente. Porque los dos encajan de una forma tan perfecta como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas. Siente como Ruby entrelaza sus brazos en su cuello y el Doctor la atrae más hacia él, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca.

Y aunque quisieran quedarse de esa forma por siempre, sus pulmones reclaman por aire y tienen que separarse.

Las mejillas de la muchacha están rojas y sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.

Le acaricia la mejilla con ternura y ella cierra los ojos ante el contacto.

-Eso fue…

-Lo sé- le corta Ruby mirándolo con intensidad, porque sabe que él ha sentido lo mismo que ella y que no hay palabras para describirlo.

Se quedan viendo como si quisieran grabar ese momento por siempre. Y todo está claro para Víctor, ella es su nueva oportunidad y no la va a desperdiciar.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a tu casa antes de que tu abuela quiera asesinarme.

La morena se ríe.

-Seguramente a estas horas ya está preparando su ballesta.

El rubio también se ríe. Pero está dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquiera por ella. Porque Ruby vale la pena y así tenga que enfrentar a una manada de lobos, él no se dará por vencido.

Porque aunque lo que tienen es algo que nunca ha buscado, se siente extremadamente feliz por haberlo encontrado, y eso es algo que ni la ciencia ni la magia pueden cambiar.

Porque está seguro que la muchacha de la capa roja es su final feliz.

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A:** waaaaa aunque me encanta esta pareja, tuve algunos problemas para escribir sobre ellos, pero espero que les haya gustado, (aunque fue cortito) en especial a mi amigo secreto. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review.

**Sakura Mellark Potter**


End file.
